1. Field
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle wherein an electric part accommodation section for accommodating an electric part therein is provided rearwardly of an accommodation box disposed below a seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle including an accommodation box which is disposed below a seat and in which an upper opening which is open upwardly and a rear frame which passes sidewardly of a lower portion of the accommodation box and extends rearwardly of the vehicle is known generally. Such a vehicle can be, for example, a saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle.
In order to enable a maintenance performance of an electric part, an inspection hole is provided in a rear wall of the accommodation box and a tray for disposing an electric part therein is provided on a rear frame rearwardly of the accommodation box such that an electric part is disposed on the tray. Such a configuration is disclosed for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-205673 (Patent Document 1).
However, in the prior art described above, there is a subject that, where the rear frame extends rearwardly of the accommodation box past the proximity of the upper opening of the accommodation box, since the space above the rear frame rearwardly of the accommodation box is reduced, it is difficult to assure an electric part accommodation space.